


Satellite

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Songfic, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: Dan and Phil hide from the world, making sure it’s only them, and Dan asking Phil to be his world.





	Satellite

* * *

 

Dan was love struck and everyone knew that. Everyone could tell how madly he was in love with Phil. Of course though, what was there not to love? He was the kindest soul you would ever meet, he never thought about himself, only others. That was only the surface of it. Deep down he was this child almost, one that it was impossible not to love. The simple way his face lit up when he was excited. That smile, the breath taking smile, with his eyes blown and pupils dilated. It made Dan’s heart pound faster and faster when he saw it.

He felt honored that he saw that face all the time. Honored that Phil was his best friend, someone he loved unconditionally. However, his heart broke knowing that Phil wasn’t his. He desperately wanted Phil more than he had him. To call him his, for him to be his love, boyfriend, maybe, hopefully, fiance and husband someday. That was the dream, one he didn’t know if he would ever get to fulfill and that was okay. What he had with Phil was special and he wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

He wondered if Phil loved him to. If his heart skipped for him, like Dan’s does for him. He wondered if Phil was head over heels, madly in love. Or was it all an act. He always caught Phil catching glimpse at him, always staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knows that Phil thinks he’s beautiful, he’s told him many times before. How he loved his dimple, wishing he had one himself, the smooth complexion of his skin, that shimmer in his eyes. Almost like stars were there, aligning themselves, creating something even more beautiful.

- 

They were upstairs in the gaming room, Phil editing the latest sims video and Dan working on his script for his new video. Phil’s nerves were winding down, they had so much they had to do. Videos to film and edit, traveling to do, events and meetups to hold, keeping up with fans, and friends and family to see. It was all too much for the boy, his mind couldn’t focus. Tears found their way into his eyes, soon breaking the barricades. As they cascaded down his cheeks, a soft and a quiet sob escaped him, himself visibly shaking.

“Phil?” Dan’s head whipped upwards, his heart cracking when he saw him crying. “Hey hey hey don’t cry.” Tossing his laptop to the side he walked over and hugged him, bringing him to the sofa bed. Phil’s sobs were the only thing that could be heard, his head rested on Dan’s shoulders. Shushing the fragile boy, he let his hand lay on his back, his thumb rubbing circles. “Tell me what’s the matter Phil?”

“T-the world wants t-to much.” He sniffled, his shaking finally stopping. Dan watched him delicately, his pale cheeks were red with wet tracks. Tracks made from tears, it hurt him knowing Phil was hurt.

“What do you mean Philly?”

“T-there’s so m-much to do. F-fans get upset i-if w-”

“Come on.” Dan cut him off, staring longingly at him. Helping him stand to his feet, Dan drug  him through their flat, the only thing to be heard was the sounds of their feet softly hitting the floor, and the sniffles from Phil.  

Dan could feel his cheeks heating up as Phil intertwined his fingers with his as they walked into Dan’s room. “You’re holding my hand,” he whispered quietly, avoiding Phil’s gaze.

“Sorry.” Phil pulled his hand away, Dan’s heart cracking again. He went over and locked his bedroom door. “D-Dan? Um, why did you lock the door?” Phil laughed nervously as if he was waiting for something bad to happen to him.

“We can hide from the world. They won’t find us here Phil.”

“What does that even mean?” He half smiled, looking through the blinds on Dan’s window, watching the stars shimmer and the moon sparkle.

“You said the world wants to much. Here they can’t find us, so no one can expect anything from us.”

Dan bit his lip watching Phil stare out the window. How badly he wanted to hold him and call him his, he couldn’t though, he didn’t know if he ever would be able to. Sighing, he unlocked his phone and started playing a slow melody. Phil’s gaze never breaking from the stars until Dan grabbed his hand pulling him close, helping Phil’s hands drape around his neck, letting his own rest on his hips.

“Dan?” Phil whispered, his voice shaky. Dan stared into his eyes, watching how he stared back at him.

“Yeah?”

“Why are we dancing?” Dan swayed them back and forth, his eyes never leaving Phil’s. Their feet moving swiftly, never stepping on the others.

“Because, we’re gonna dance around this room like we’ve only got tonight.”

“Again, what does that mean?” Phil sighed exasperatedly, slowly getting annoyed with Dan’s antics and the confusion already that was coming from him.

He wished he could tell him. Tell him how he felt, the fear kept that from him. However that fear was subsiding and Dan’s confidence was shining through. He knew this was his only chance, just how? “You’ll know soon enough.”

Dan smiled, taking Phil’s hand and spinning him magically. Phil’s annoyance disappeared and he erupted into a fit of giggles that made Dan’s heart melt. His tongue was poking out through his teeth, his eyes shimmering like stardust.

Pulling him flush against him, Dan rested Phil’s head on top of his chest. Phil could hear Dan’s heartbeat pounding, hoping that Dan couldn’t hear his own.

“How long has it been since a room held only you and me?”

“We’re alone together all the time?”

“No, like just us. No worries about anything, no fans to answer, no media. Just us. Just Dan. Just Phil.”

“Oh,” He mumbled looking up through his lashes at the younger boy, “Quite a while then I guess.”

For a while that’s how they stayed, swaying back and forth to the soft melodies that filled the silence. Phil, safe from the world in Dan’s arms. Dan’s world, in his arms. Every now and then one of them would say something, nothing to interesting that would keep a conversation going between the two.

“You could be my whole world,” Dan whispered quietly,knowing Phil wouldn’t hear him. “if I can be your satellite.”.

“Dan?”

Dan hummed in response, absentmindedly threading his fingers through the black locks on Phil’s head.

“It’s funny how long we’ve known each other.”

“Days turn into years Phil.”

“You don’t think we’ll forget any of this do you?”

“If a moment means anything to you, you’ll remember it a lifetime. But tonight time is just a social construct. There’s no stopping us.” Phil’s arms tightened around Dan’s torso. Taking the lead Phil swayed them back and forth this time, not caring that the sun would rise in a few hours.

“You and your ways.”

“Phil?” Dan whispered, moving back, letting his forehead rest on the older boy’s. Staring at his eyes, admiring how they looked scared and full of love almost.

“Yeah?”

“You can be my whole world, just let me be your satellite.”

Phil stared at him in confusion, Dan sighing. “Let me show you.” He tilted Phil’s chin up, his eyes darting to his lips then back to his eyes. Phil’s breath hitched, nerves skyrocketing like never before. Leaning forward he crashed their lips together, his hands coming up to cup Phil’s face. Instantly kissing back, Dan smiled, his heart flipping over and over. Phil’s lips were softer than he had imagined, slightly chapped but perfect. He tasted faintly of coffee, but that didn’t matter in time. He was kissing Phil; everything was perfect. He could be his satellite, it seemed.

> sat·el·lite
> 
> _/ˈsadlˌīt/_
> 
> _something that is separated from or on the periphery of something else but is nevertheless dependent on or controlled by it._


End file.
